A Song For You
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: After batteling Wolfram & Heart Spike heads back home to England where he lands a job as a bartender/singer but would happen if a certain blonde slayer were to appear? read to find out and dont forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first song fic I have ever done for BtVS so please bear with me folks and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it. I might continue it if I get at least three reviews. I'm working on another Buffy fic called Blue Eyes but that one is in process of re-fixing so for those of you who read it sorry! _ still working out the kinks to chapter two guys.

Summery: takes place after the 'Big Fight' in Angel. Spike heads back to England and Buffy finds out about him being back so enjoy

*****************

Spike stood on the stage in front of the small crowd in the pub. A glass of Jack Daniels in one hand and a microphone in the other. He had decided to come here after arriving back in London. He felt he had no place back in Los Angeles so he parted ways with Angel and managed to get a job in a local pub to help him get enough cash to move around and stay on the down low. He didn't need anymore people finding out about him still kicking the can around, unless Andrew told the watcher or the slayer then there would be sum problems there.

The owner of the pub offered him the room upstairs in exchange for protection from demons and vampires who might cause trouble at the pub. He also got to keep any tips given by the lovely ladies that visit the pub on karaoke night. So here he is right now in front of the stage taking a request for a customer. He took another sip of his drink and brought the microphone to his lips.

How are you feeling

Do you feel ok?

Cos I don't

He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, pumping him up like when he used to fight demons and the slayer.

It keeps me reeling

Will I ever be the same?

No I won't

Spike had flashbacks of when he and the Scooby-Gang fought against Glory to save Dawn, he felt helpless when he couldn't save Buffy when she fell of the tower, to going up against The First in Sunnydale and Buffy admitting to loving him. It pained him to tell her that but he knew he had to finish so she wouldn't have to fight anymore.

It's a cold day in a cruel world

I really wished I could've saved you

Then who would save me from myself?

Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink

To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones

He pictured Buffy and the Immortal together and thought that she might have been better of with the Immortal than sum hopeless romantic souled vampire like him. He would never be able to give her a family and a warm home or walks in the beach by the sunset. He cursed himself for being a vampire but then again he wouldn't of met her. All he could do now was have a drink and just continue on with his mission.

Have you been dreaming?

I don't dream at all

I have nightmares

Memories careenin'

Have you come to kill what's left

Of my smile

There's no vacancy in paradise

I really wished I could have saved you

Then who would have saved me from myself

Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink

To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones

I really wished I could have saved you

Then who would have saved me from myself

I really wished I could have saved you

He yelled into the mike letting out all he was feeling with the song. At times he could relate to some of the songs he sang, they were his way of letting out all the emotions he had trapped within him.

I'll never forget you,

I'll never forget you,

I'll never forget you,

I'll never forget you.

He thought of the Dru, Buffy, Dawn, Red, even Harris and the Watcher. He knew that for as long as he unlived he was never going to forget them. Specially nibblet and Buffy.

I really wished I could have saved you,

I really wished I could have saved you,

I really wished I could have saved you,

I really wished I could have saved you.

After the last few notes ended he bowed and went to place the microphone back in its place. "Thank you everybody and remember if you have any request just ask the bartender for the list and if your bloody brave enough then head on up and sign in for a turn" he said then winked at the crowd of woman coming up to the stage. He got off the stage and headed to the bar to relieve the poor sap for a break. " Hey James I'll take it from here you can head out to your break mate"

"ah thanks man, you think you could handle it?" James asked and pointed behind him to the crowd of woman forming.

"I think I got mate but head on out or else Lily would throw a fit again." Spike smirked at him and began to prepare the drinks ordered. It was going to be another interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review SBJRJM, I'll continue this fic just for you. Also, I forgot to mention a couple of things on the first chapter but I won't forget this time.**

**FIRST: BTVS and Angel belong do not belong to me but to Wheadon sorry.**

**SECOND: the name of the first song is called "Ballad for dead friends by Dashboard Prophets." its in Radio Sunnydale album as well.**

**Now on with the Chapter Two.**

**DISCLAIMER:: BTVS does not belong to me only to J.W.**

**------**

**Today was Spikes worst day in his entire unlife. Earlier his television broke then his car broke down and he had to walk for an eternity back to the pub in the rain. After that the washing cleaners managed to shrink his clothes in the wash so he had to borrow sumthing from James and now here he was picking up broken pieces of glass on the stage. Apperently the crowd didn't like the last moron on stage.**

**Once done he walked back to the bar and threw away the broken glass. "Fine night right?" James laughed while putting away cash. "humph" was all Spike said.**

"**hey guys I have a request for a song" Doris said the night shift waitress as she came up to them with another order.**

"**It's your turn James I went up already." Spike said while making Doris' drinks.**

"**Actually they requested the 'blonde cutie'" Doris giggled.**

"**Oh bollocks, why does it always have to be me" he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He finished and placed the drinks on her serving plate, "Fine but I'm not doing anymore request after this. What's the song?"**

**Doris handed him the small piece of paper and grabbed her plate and left. She couldn't waite to see this performance.**

"**Bloody hell! Why would anyone want this song?" Spike wondered as her looked at the piece of paper ignoring James laughing.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**Ok I gave him the song and I grabbed the microphone for you. So when he gets up on stage you know what to do." Doris said as she handed the blonde girl the microphone and drinks.**

"**Thanks and are you sure he'll go up there?" asked the nervous petite blonde.**

"**Trust me, he will" Doris smiled and walked back down stairs. She saw Spike looking around the bar drawer and went up to him. "What are you looking for cutie?"**

"**Have you seen the bleedin mic? I can't the damn thing" he said frustrated while searching the drawer.**

"**No but there's one on top of the speaker by the stage so go ahead and use that one and I'll set up the song and microphone" Doris replied as she went to the Dj and began to set up both microphones and the song. She picked up the Dj microphone and announced the next song. "Ladies and gentlemen we have another cover song by yours truly Spike! Give him a round of applause." people began to applause and cheer as Spike got on stage.**

**Spike sighed and grabbed the microphone on top of the speaker and signaled Doris.**

**I wanted you to know,**

**I love the way you laugh.**

**I wana hold you high,**

**And steal you pain away.**

**I keep your photograph,**

**I know it serves me well.**

**I wanna hold you high,**

**And steal your pain.**

**As he sang the image of Buffy in the abandon house where he'd found her in popped up. Her tears streaming down her beautiful skin, it had pained him to see her cry.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Buffy saw him up on stage and waited for the song. She needed him to know how she felt, that she meant what she said to him back in Sunnydale. When she had found out that he was alive, well brought back, she had wanted to see him, more like needed to see him. She could no longer wait. Part of the reason she chose this song was so that he could see and understand how much he was a part of her life and that they could be together. When he go to the last few lines she got up and began to sing while she headed for the stairs.**

'**Cause I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome.**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When your gone away.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Spike was shocked to hear another voice, specially one that sounded very familiar. Imagine his surprise when he saw a blonde slayer, his slayer, the love of his unlife, Buffy.**

**Your gone away,**

**You don't feel me anymore.**

**Buffy didn't like this part of the lyrics but right now it didn't matter. She walked towards the stage all the while keeping her eyes on his ocean blue ones.**

**The worst is over now,**

**And we can breath again.**

**I wanna hold you high,**

**You steal my pain ****away**

**There's so much left to learn,**

**And no one left to fight.**

**I wanna hold you high,**

**And steal your pain.**

**Spike felt something in his chest and could no longer try to fight it, The glow in Buffy's aura was soothing him and he was gonna let it consume hime. She was showing him her heart and he damn well was not gonna let it go.**

'**Cause I'm broken,**

**When I'm open.**

**And I don't feel like,**

**I'm strong enough.**

'**Cuase I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome.**

**And I don't feel right**

**When your gone away **

'**Cause I'm broken,**

**When I'm open.**

**And I don't feel like,**

**I'm strong enough.**

'**Cuase I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome.**

**And I don't feel right**

**When your gone away**

**She held his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes again.**

'**Cause I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome.**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When your gone away.**

**He leaned his forehead against hers.**

**You've gone away,**

**You don't feel me anymore.**

**As he sang the last of the song the crowd went wild and both got applaused. Spike lead her down off the stage and into the back room and kissed her deeply. She was quick to respond and wrapped her arms around his neck and both stayed like that, together for ever.**

**------**

**Ok folks here's chapter two and don't forget to let me know what you think. The song I used for this story is "Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee Accustic version" I chose this song because for some strange reason I felt like it belonged for them two.**


End file.
